Chronos
by Windpower
Summary: Phoenix and Miles knew each other for 70 years. What was their life like? An attempt at doing something different. Contains death and mentions of sex
1. Year 70

Author's note: I really got this good idea for a fanfic. We'll see if it works. The story will have 70 chapters and each chapter will be really short. Just so you know :D

**Year 70**

Phoenix could feel his conscious slipping. For almost a year he'd lied in bed at the nursing home, since he'd broken his leg and would be unable to walk again and Miles had been declared incompetent of taking care of them both. Phoenix didn't mind, really. Here he had nothing to worry about. After his passing Miles would be taken care of.

And now it was time to go. He looked up and saw Miles sitting next to his bed, reading. He wasn't aware of what was happening. It was a week since the doctors had told them that Phoenix had little time left. So Miles had stayed in the hospital the whole time. "You don't dare leave without me there to say goodbye," he said. Phoenix barely had the strength to smile, but he did it nevertheless.

"Miles," he whispered and Miles looked up. Phoenix could hear his own breathing getting uneven and noticed weakly that Miles took his wrinkled hand in his. Miles pressed the call button beside Phoenix bed and looked down at him with a pained expression in his eyes. After a minute or two a nurse walked in. Miles turned around.

"I think he's dying," his voice shook.

The nurse looked sadly at him and said "There's nothing more we can do for him."

He dried his eyes. "I know, but would you mind getting the others from the hallway for me? They really wanted to say goodbye to him." The nurse nodded and walked out.

"Phoenix," Miles said. "The others are coming to say goodbye to you." Phoenix didn't answer. He was fighting his body which wanted to shut down and Miles knew that he couldn't hold on much longer.

Maya, Pearl and Trucy walked in. Trucy walked over to the bed and grabbed Phoenix other hand. As if to say goodbye Phoenix opened his eyes and looked at all of them and smiled. After that they all sat in silence and listened to his breathing become weaker and weaker, until there was nothing left. Trucy let out a sob and Pearl went to comfort her. The two women embraced. Maya let her tears fall and her bottom lip quivered like it always had when she was sad.

Miles looked at Phoenix face. With the half smile it almost looked as if he was sleeping. Miles bent down and pressed his lips to the old, hollow cheek.

"Just wait for me Phoenix," he whispered. "I'm not that far behind you, and when I find you again, I swear I'll never let you go."


	2. Year 69

**Year 69**

Miles dragged himself across the doorsill with the heavy shopping bags. _If I get any older I need to find someone else to do the shopping for me, _he thought as the wiped the sweat from his forehead.

For his age (which was 78) Miles felt extremely young and strong. Phoenix was the one with the troubles. He'd become weak legged, weak hearted with diabetes and too high blood pressure. Even though both he and Phoenix had been careful with what they ate ever since they turned 65, Phoenix had gotten his problems. The doctors said it was in his genes, but there was no reason for him not living to he was 90 or for that matter 100 if he watched his blood pressure and diabetes. They were lucky after all.

Miles pulled the food over to the refrigerator when he heard a soft call from the bathroom: "Miles?"

"Yes?" he yelled back. Phoenix called something from the bathroom Miles couldn't quite hear what was. _I guess my hearing have become weaker as well, _he thought as he walked over to the bathroom door and said "I didn't catch that."

"I said," Phoenix sounded through the door: "I need some help in here."

Miles opened the door. Ever since the doctors had diagnosed Phoenix with weak legs, Miles had told Phoenix to not lock the bathroom door. _"What if you slip in the shower and can't get up? How am I supposed to help you?" _Which was exactly what had happened. Phoenix sat in the shower with a pained look on his face and his leg turned in a weird angle.

"Oh," Miles said. "I think your leg is broken."

"Really?" Phoenix said sarcastically. "How did you figure that out?"

"Your leg is in a weird angle," Miles stated.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, "If you don't mind I would like to go to the hospital now."

Miles slowly walked over to him and bent down to help him up. His back cracked. They had some trouble, but Miles managed to straighten his back again with Phoenix' arm around his shoulder.

"What now?" Phoenix asked. "My leg is not strong enough to carry me to the car."

"If we could get over to that chair over there," Miles said. "You could sit down and I could call an ambulance."

They managed to get over there, but Phoenix other leg almost gave in, in the try. After helping Phoenix sit down, Miles found his cell phone and called the hospital. In the meantime Phoenix started to slowly pull on and wiggle into his underwear. After Miles finished calling, he turned to Phoenix who was now in a shirt and underwear and stretching for his pants.

"No time for pants," Miles said. "They'll just be in the way later."

"What did you say?" Phoenix said, sounding surprised.

"No time for pants. They'll just be in the way?" Miles asked. Phoenix started laughing.

"You know, you said the exact same thing some years ago, but that was in a completely different context."

Miles looked at him, "Huh?"

"Wow, you're clueless lately!" Phoenix laughed even more. "I might have all the physical problems, but you're the one that's old on the inside."

Miles glared at him. "I did not like that comment, Phoenix."

Phoenix smiled with a grimace of pain on his face. "Sorry, Miles. You know I love you?"

Miles smiled at those words and chuckled at the absurdity of the whole situation. "I love you too, Phoenix."


	3. Year 68

**Year 68**

For a party for old people, it was surprisingly wild. Although Maya, Pearl and Franziska had birthdays at different times of the year, none had been able to refuse to celebrate their added-up-200th birthday. It was a way too good opportunity to let go.

_Wild is exaggerated, _Phoenix thought. _But there certainly are many people here. _

"Miles," he whispered and grabbed Miles' shoulder who was sitting next to him. "Look! Maggey is here! Isn't that great?"

"Maggey-who?" Miles asked a bit annoyed of getting interrupted from the conversation with the pleasant woman who knew so much about science. _If only I could remember her name… _

"You know Maggey! Dick Gumshoe's wife! Both you and I helped her when she got accused for murders many years ago."

"Ah, Maggey," Miles said with realization on his face. "And speaking of Gumshoe," he said. "How is he? I haven't seen him in a while."

Phoenix stared at him. "We really need to get your memory checked again," he said and shook his head. "I'm sorry to tell you, _again_, but Dick Gumshoe passed away many years ago. That's why I'm glad Maggey is here. I heard her son talk about her never going out after the accident."

"Oh," Miles said. He felt a little sad, but he'd already dealt with his grief before so he took his wine glass and drank a sip to the detective's memory. "He was a great man," Miles said sadly.

"Yes, he was," Phoenix replied and they were silent.

Plinking on a glass silenced the buzz of the conversation around them and Pearl stood up.

"First of all," she said. "I want to thank you all for coming. I've come to realize that it's _really _difficult to go outside without hurting oneself when we're as old as we are now. So I'm surprised that no one broke their leg on the way over here."

The audience chuckled. Miles got an elbow in his side.

"Wake up," Phoenix wheezed. "You're not allowed to fall asleep when Pearl is holding her speech."

"Huh?" Miles said, and rubbed his eyes. Phoenix shot him an annoyed glare and pointed to Pearl talking.

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to say," she said with a smile on her face. "Dinner is served!"


	4. Year 67

**Year 67**

Miles had something important on his mind, but now it had slipped again. It was really frustrating. When he'd been at the annual checkup the doctor had told him that it was perfectly normal that his memory slipped. He'd gone through a couple of tests to rule out the possibility of Alzheimer's and other types of dementia.

The doctor had smiled at him and said "Fortunately, your only problem is that you're a tad old. That's a problem no one can escape."

But it was still frustrating. Which was why he sat at the couch with a blank stare unable to continue reading. And speaking apparently.

"Yes?" Phoenix said from the chair next to the couch. "As you were saying – The main reason that the Steel Samurai is insanely popular is…?"

Miles blinked a couple of times. "Sorry," he said. "It just slipped my mind. There was something really important I was going to say, but I forgot it."

"I'll guess the important thing is why the Steel Samurai still is popular," Phoenix laughed.

"No," Miles shook his head. "It's not that. Just give me a second…"

Phoenix shrugged and reached for the magazine on the table, but jumped in his chair when Miles yelled "EUREKA!"

"Sheesh, Miles," he grumbled. "Don't scare me like that. You can give me a heart attack you know."

"Sorry," Miles said. "But I just remembered what I was going to ask you. Why don't we have sex anymore?"

Phoenix looked a little taken back by the question. "Uh, I don't know? We're old? We, at least I don't feel the urge anymore. Since we haven't tried in a while I guess the 'equipment' is out of date. My legs are really stiff and yours are too, so it will be really difficult to move."

Miles looked at him. "We'll never know until we try, won't we?"

Phoenix stared at him with disbelief. "You mean, like right now? If we get into bed now, I doubt I'll be able to get out of it, and no, I don't mean because of sex."

Miles sighed. "Preferably, right now, yes. But I see your point. Still, would you mind trying when we actually go to bed?"

Phoenix thought about it for a second, "You know, I wouldn't mind trying. I've kinda missed it too"

Miles stood up to get a cup of tea and on his way past Phoenix he bent down and kissed his temple. "Thank you."


	5. Year 66

**Year 66**

"Happy birthday, Miles," Phoenix said while he grinned and handed Miles a small, delicate gift box.

Miles huffed, "I don't see what all the fuzz is about. All that happens is that I'm one year closer to my death."

Phoenix raised his eyebrow, "Dare I remind you that I'm, as a matter of fact three months older than you and therefore is most probable to die first, but you don't see me complaining."

Miles studied the gift box in his wrinkled hands and sighed, "I just feel so old, on the inside you know. While you, you're still as energetic as ever."

Phoenix carefully sat down on the couch next to him, afraid to stain his legs more than necessarily. He took Miles' hand in his own and said seriously "We're both old, Miles. I feel the age catching up with me, too. But I want you to know, no matter what happens I'm glad for everything we were." He smiled suddenly, "This might sound a little insensitive but I want you to know that if you died tomorrow and left me alone for years and years, I wouldn't cry. I would remember everything we were and regret nothing." Miles squeezed his hand and somehow his vision got blurred behind his glasses. Phoenix smiled and continued "After all, when everything is over for both of us we would be together again."

Miles smiled too and said "You know that I love you, right? Even though I don't show it as often as I used to."

Phoenix laughed and rubbed the back of his grey spikes. "Sure, I know. And I really don't have any hard feelings on that affection thing. Everything is tiring now so if you'd for some reason still had been up to hugging and kissing all the time, I don't know if I would be." Miles let go of Phoenix hand and looked down in his lap where the present was sitting.

"I hope you don't mind that I made the guy in the store wrap it up for me," he heard Phoenix say. "I wrote the card myself though." Certainly, when he opened the card, there was Phoenix still sloppy handwriting staring out at him.

_Dear Miles_

_Happy 75__th__ anniversary _

_Love, Phoenix_

"Not a very 'wordy' card there, Phoenix," Miles snorted.

"Ah," Phoenix mused, "That's because you haven't seen the present yet. Now open it."

Inside the gift box was a watch. It was a very simple gold wristwatch but it grew on Miles immediately. "Thank you," he stated simply. "I really like this."

"Check the back," Phoenix smiled.

There, on the back of the watch the words

_I love you more than words can describe _

was engraved.

"Is that 'wordy' enough for you?" Phoenix asked.

Although Miles had stated that he felt too old for affection, he couldn't help himself turn on the couch and embrace Phoenix. With his check against Phoenix', he whispered "Thank you, thank you."

Phoenix circled his arms around Miles' back and said "Don't hug me so hard, my back hurts."

Miles laughed a short laugh. "Not the most romantic person, are you?"

As Phoenix rested his head on Miles shoulder he whispered "I think you should know that by now," and he closed his eyes.


	6. Year 65

**Author's note**: To the people who have reviewed! Thank you so much :D Your praise is really inspiring and I'll try to update as frequent as possible (for me that is).

Rest of this note will contain some "spoilers" for GS4. I have a question for you people reading :D As I was writing I realized something. There is no way I can keep almost every character in the PW universe single for 70 chapters. I've got 4, maybe 5 pairings I'm certain about: Phoenix and Miles (duh), Diego and Mia, Ron and Désirée, Maggey and Gummy, and maybe Lana and Jake if it turns out that I'll mention them. But what about the rest? Did Klavier wound up with Ema, is he gay and ended up with Apollo or maybe he was so in love with Daryan (or Kristoph) that he decided to never get together with anyone ever again? Did Pearl marry Wocky or maybe she's a lesbian and ended up with Trucy? Vera and Apollo? Or maybe Phoenix never told Trucy and Apollo about them being related so they ended up together (twisted, twisted mind 8D)? Franny and Adrian? Franny and LARRY? Maya and Larry? Maya and KAY? Or are they still single? I rather not invent any OC's. Because that's doomed to end weird. And crack pairings is weird too… And kinda depending on what pairings that people choose, I might need to change parts of this chapter, but eh… Suggestion please, kthanxbai :3

**Year 65**

Phoenix moaned as he read the letter from Maya, "Oh, no."

Miles kept his eyes on his newspaper, "What?"

"Maya has invited us to Kurain for Christmas," Phoenix said, looking sad and defeated.

"That's good," Miles said taking no notice of Phoenix' facial expression, "That way we won't have to invite people over here."

Phoenix sighed, "I see what you mean, but the problem is that Trucy invited us to her place first."

"Then we'll visit Trucy on Christmas Eve," Miles said undisturbed.

"But Maya!" Phoenix protested. "She might end up alone on Christmas Eve! And she's one of my oldest friends."

"Then we'll visit Maya," Miles said, his eyes never leaving the newspaper.

"But, Trucy is my daughter!" Phoenix protested.

Annoyed, Miles folded his newspaper. "What do you _want_, Phoenix? I see the dilemma but with your whining and constant change of mind, it's hard feeling sorry for you."

"I just wanted your opinion, that's all," Phoenix muttered.

"And here it is," Miles said, "I say we visit Trucy. She was the one to ask first after all."

"But Maya!"

"Then we'll visit her! And don't you dare say "But Trucy!" now," Miles growled.

"Fine, Fine," Phoenix said, "But we never found any solution to the dilemma."

"Can't we just ask Trucy if she could invite Maya too?" Miles asked.

"I don't think so," Phoenix sighed. "Trucy did already invite Klavier, Apollo and Ema. With us two there I'll doubt she'll have room for Maya, Iris and Pearl."

"If they're going to visit Maya she won't be alone!"

"But there won't be much of a party with three people there," Phoenix protested.

"Of all the stupid things," Miles muttered.

"Can't we invite them over here?" Phoenix asked.

"There won't be much of a party at Trucy's place with only four people," Miles mocked Phoenix.

"I meant all of them."

"All of them?" Miles asked surprised. "That will leave us with seven guests on Christmas Eve, excluding ourselves. I don't think I'm up to that."

"We can ask them to help!"

"It would only complicate matters!"

"Look who's difficult now," Phoenix snorted. "It's a perfectly good solution. I don't understand the problem."

"Because I'm the one who'll end up doing everything! And I really don't think I have the strength for that!"

"I'm sure the others will help, I will help too," Phoenix protested.

For some reason Miles couldn't explain, he was really angry now. "But they won't! We've been through this before! In the end you won't help either, _Wright_!"

They both froze.

Ouch.

That stung.

Phoenix slowly raised himself from the couch. "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen."

Miles rubbed his temples. He hadn't meant that. It just slipped out of him before he had time to considering what he said. He knew he had to apologize, but even after all these years with Phoenix his pride made him struggle with doing so. But he decided the sooner he apologized the sooner they would be over this thing.

When he entered the kitchen, Phoenix was sitting with his back to him, slowly drinking coffee.

Miles put his hands on his shoulders. "You should be careful with the coffee. It can increase your blood pressure."

Phoenix barely nodded but continued to drink.

Miles sighed. "From the bottom of my heart, I apologize for what I said, Phoenix. I really didn't mean it."

Phoenix half-smiled, "I know you didn't, but it still hurt."

"And again, I apologize," Miles whispered sadly.

Phoenix grinned, "You can make it up to me if you let me invite all of them over at Christmas Eve."

Miles gritted his teeth, "Of course, but don't expect me to do everything."

"I wouldn't!" Phoenix said with a pretended mortified expression on his face.

"Right," Miles snorted and laughed.

"No, but seriously, Miles," Phoenix laughed. "I won't."

**Note:** Baaaw ;^; I found this sad to write but, yesh, couples argue about the silliest things. Also: Surprised Miles called Phoenix "Wright"? I've planned to make this one of his common slip-ups during the start of their relationship :3 And obviously he still does when he's angry. That's all.


	7. Year 64

**Author's note**: I wrote this with Sigur Rós – Glósóli in mind, but make it whatever music of your choosing. I wish I could understand/read more Icelandic than just a sentence or two, but meh. Prepare for a chapter of PWP and attempts of beautiful descriptions and poetic turns, in which I fail.

**Year 64**

Phoenix walked carefully into the house. His legs protested after the walk and he realized with a sigh that his regular afternoon walks would have to be put on hold until he got hold of a cane.

Soft music was coming from the living room and Phoenix wondered briefly if Miles was playing the piano. He hadn't done that in years, saying that his hands were too shaky, impossible to play a perfect piece. At some things the idea of perfection would not let go. Phoenix could to some extent understand that, unflawed music was the best.

Taking off his jacket and shoes he walked into the hall and realized that it wasn't Miles playing. The music was coming from the CD player.

_Of course_, Phoenix smiled to himself. The tune was strangely familiar, but it was difficult to place it. He'd heard it a long time ago.

He stepped into the living room and the music hit him. Dream-like and flowing. Phoenix blinked; the music gave him a lump in his throat, made him want to cry.

_When did I become so emotional when it comes to music anyway? _

Miles was laying on the couch, sleeping or just with his eyes closed, Phoenix couldn't tell, but he didn't notice Phoenix slipping down in the chair, that was certain.

Phoenix studied Miles' face closely. His white hair was falling down in his face, his closed eyes sunken in and the wrinkles around his eyes, on his forehead and around his mouth. He looked… content, peaceful.

Phoenix felt the sun on his skin through the window. He looked silently at the way the sunlight made the dust in the air become visible and made it dace, dance…

Phoenix closed his eyes and his mind was taking him to a place far away, when he was much younger and quicker and the same music had made him stop dead in his tracks. For the music had, for some reason he couldn't explain, even to this day, reminded him of Miles. The lump in his throat grew, for some reason he couldn't explain he felt like crying.

_But Miles is here._

Yes, Miles was there, still laying on the couch, with hair in front of his face, closed eyes and wrinkles.

_He's not gone anymore._ Phoenix rubbed his eyes as they threatened to overflow. He heard the music reach its crescendo before finally dropping to a halt.

Miles opened his not-sleepy eyes and looked at Phoenix. "When did you come back—" he asked, eyes widening when he saw Phoenix own eyes overflowing with tears. Phoenix rubbed his eyes again.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. The music just hit me at an emotional moment."

Miles smiled a relieved smile at him. "After all this years, this is the first time I've seen music actually get to you."

Phoenix grinned a little. "I never was the type for music, you know."

Miles shook his head. "I don't believe that. Everyone has some music that really gets to them. I guess you just found yours."

"Do you mind if it put it on one more time?"

"Go ahead," Miles waved. "I was trying to nap anyway and I think this music is perfect for getting lulled to sleep."

Phoenix closed his eyes as the music started all over again. Going back, back to a place when he was much younger, when this music had made him abruptly stop in his tracks, because no music had ever got to him, not before he heard this song.


	8. Year 63

**A/N:** Working myself through a writer's block. I don't know when I'll update next : I'm working eight hours, six days a week right now and I'm going to China in two weeks. It's short (like really short, short, 'cause I'm already writing short chapters). It's bad. I'm sorry.

* * *

**Year 63**

Phoenix was sitting outside, enjoying the sun. It was early in June and Phoenix found the temperature quite comfortable. Miles however, did not. For the past week he'd refused to leave the house ("Why do I have to? I've got everything I need right here.")and go outside ("Do you want me to die of a heat stroke?"). Which was why Phoenix was sitting outside, enjoying himself while Miles stood inside with a gloomy look on his face, staring outside.

"You're going to get a heat stroke too," he stated sourly.

"Nah, I have my face in the shadow as you can see. That way I'll notice if I become too hot without getting a headache or becoming dizzy," Phoenix smiled with closed eyes. That little breeze cooled him nicely and he could sit right there for years (not literally).

Miles huffed. "You're going to get a sunburn."

"I put on sunscreen."

Miles huffed again and disappeared further into the house. Phoenix had decided to ignore all this huffing and just enjoy the day. Soon, it would be too hot (like a lot hotter than now, and Miles would groan and huff even more) to go outside more than absolutely necessary.

_Stupid body heat regulation_, Phoenix thought and yawned.

Miles came walking back with firm steps.

"Drink this," he commanded and showed a glass of water into Phoenix' hands.

"Huh?

"If you're so obsessed with being outside in this _intense_ heat, _somebody_ needs to keep sure that you don't die of dehydration."

Phoenix looked puzzled and was about to protest with a "_but it's not that hot!"_, but wisely decided against it.

He drank the water in silence. A bee buzzed past. A dog barked. The wind played with the leaves.

"Come outside," Phoenix pleaded, "It won't kill you."

"It probably wouldn't, but I'm not interested in getting uncomfortably hot and maybe a sunburn."

Phoenix shrugged. "Suite yourself."

Miles stood and looked outside for a few moments, before he turned and walked back into the house.

* * *

Phoenix got a sunburn.


	9. Year 62

**A/N: **This chapter has been in my head since I wrote chapter 8 so I figured it was time to finish it XP. I like writing sad things :D I ship Larry/Maya in (not so) secret.

**Year 62**

Tears streaming down Maya's face.

She didn't want to cry. But what else could she do?

Phoenix was pressing her to his chest, face buried in her hair. He was crying too, Maya realized. Something wet was hitting her scalp.

Miles was standing next to them. He wasn't crying. But, when Maya looked at him through her tear-filled eyes, she saw that it took all his resolve to not break down.

_Larry Butz_

_1994 – 2063_

_Devoted husband and friend_

_We miss you_

Larry. Larry, her husband. Her husband for 40 years. If anyone had told her, when she first met Larry almost 50 years ago, that they would be married she would have laughed in their face. But now, how could she ever go on without him?

_How could this happen?_ Miles' fists were shaking. All his friends were dying. First Gumshoe, now Larry. All that was left was Phoenix and he did not know what to do if he died before him too.

And there was Maya. She and Larry had been happy together. So very happy, Miles had come to realize. No children had brightened their marriage, but "We don't need them," Maya used to say. "We are enough, just us two."

Phoenix had buried his face in Maya's hair. To comfort her. _To comfort himself. _Larry, his best friend. His oldest friend. One of those two who had stood up for him so many years ago. And he was gone. Just like that. One moment he had been laughing and in the next he bent over, clutching his chest stuttering. "… I d-don't feel so g-good." He didn't speak another word.

Heart attack.

_A common death cause_, the doctors said.

"Who cares about that?" Phoenix thought. Someone had been ripped away, common way or not. They wouldn't mourn less.

Maya knew she had to stay strong. At least for a little while, during the time when people would give their condolences, but all she wanted was to go home and cry her eyes out where no one could see her.

"Hey," Phoenix murmured into her hair. "If you don't want to be alone I can go home with you, or you can come with me and Miles."

Maya loved him for the offer. She drew a shaky breath. "Thank you," she had to force the lump in her throat back down. "But, I want to be alone for a while."

Phoenix nodded into her hair and none of them had the need to say anything.

Miles and Phoenix spoke little to each other that night. Instead they sat on the couch for a long time comforted by each other's presence.

How would they ever go on with their lives?

But the world moved on, and so did they.


End file.
